


on a wednesday, in a cafe

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begin Again, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, For Taylor Swift, Insecurity, M/M, Songfic, just read it, nick was a bit of an arse, oh yeah no capitals again sorry, she came on shuffle idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's always been insecure, since nick dumped him-<br/>and now he doesn't know what this is, a cup of tea with that gorgeous boy from his music class.</p>
<p>{i suck at summaries just read it it's got insecure harry}</p>
<p>{begin again - taylor swift}</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a wednesday, in a cafe

**Author's Note:**

> um so 'begin again' by taylor swift was on shuffle and  
> i might continue this  
> and um yeah when i wrote it i kind of decided uppercase letters are way too mainstream
> 
> sorry

{on a wednesday, in a café, we watched it begin again.}  
*  
harry’s been a little insecure ever since nick dumped him.   
maybe that’s why he’s so nervous, standing in front of his mirror while fiddling with his necklaces.   
nick never liked them. he said they were ‘too gay, harry, really?’  
harry decides to leave the necklaces on.  
he’s meeting a kid from his music class, louis, for a cup of tea and fuck, he’s nervous.  
he shoves his too big feet into his beat up converse, plugging in his earphones as he leaves his house.  
nick never liked this song. he’d said the lyrics made no sense and the tune was weird.  
but it makes perfect sense to harry.  
he’s convinced himself louis’ just asked him as a friend-why would louis tomlinson ask him out?  
he’s a gorgeous lad, with striking blue eyes, feathered caramel locks and a ridiculously hot set of cheekbones.  
and harry’s just…harry. nick made sure to let harry know after a pretty set of boobs caught his eye, anyway.  
he reaches the café, lost in his thoughts a little, and ends up nearly tripping over his feet.  
he’s already making a fool of himself-and he doesn’t think it could get any more awkward until he sees louis smiling at him brightly.  
“hi, hazza!” louis actually hugs harry, and harry melts into louis’ embrace unconsciously, heat spreading through his cheeks at the nickname.  
“hazza?’ he asks slowly.  
louis’ cheeks take on the same colour as harry’s. “um,” he starts, eyes flicking to the floor. “sorry, harry, i just, uh-“  
“i like it,” harry smiles. “thanks, lou.”  
louis grins widely, splaying his (really adorably tiny) fingers across the small of harry’s back. “shall we?”  
“we shall,” harry giggles.  
and that’s that.  
*  
“i really like your necklaces,” louis smiles at harry as they sit down, tentatively reaching across the small table to graze the tips of his fingers across harry’s paper airplane.  
harry’s breath hitches, and he flushes. “thank you,” he thinks of nick, who didn’t like them, and-  
he likes louis a lot more, actually.  
“what do you want to get?” louis brings harry out of his thoughts.   
“just,” harry hesitates-nick didn’t like hot tea much-“a, uh, hot tea?”  
louis’ small smile widens, and he’s getting up. “a man after my heart!” he proclaims mock-dramatically, and harry isn’t sure if louis can see the resulting blush he’s produced or not.  
“how many sugars?” louis continues, before harry can respond to his previous (oddly endearing) statement.   
“two,” harry says shyly, reaching into his pocket to take his wallet out.  
but louis waves him off, and harry’s starting to question if this is actually just a ‘friendly cup of tea’.  
*  
“so, harry,” louis likes to talk a lot. “what types of music do you listen to?”  
“um,” harry blinks a little. “i kind of like coldplay? and the script.”  
“oh,” louis looks genuinely pleased with harry’s answer. “i love the script, but i kind of like the fray better.”  
“i actually have, um,” harry bites his lip-when he told nick, he’d laughed at harry-“all of james taylor’s records.”  
louis gets a rather shocked expression on his face, and harry assumes he’s said the wrong thing. “i’m sorry, pretend i didn’t say that, serious-”  
harry is cut off by louis, who now has a huge smile on his face, for some reason. “i do, too,” he breathes.  
and wow, harry really likes louis.  
*  
louis is all smiles and cold tea and soft touches-harry still doesn’t know what this is, though.  
“i had a lot of fun,” louis grins, eye crinkles making an appearance as he walks side by side with harry. they’re walking to his house, louis being the persistent little bugger he is.  
harry doesn’t really get how he’s still stuck around. nick definitely didn’t, he knows that.  
“harry?” louis’ sweet voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “is there anything wrong?”  
harry keeps quiet for a few seconds. should he tell louis about nick?  
“i’ll tell you next time,” he blurts out, before realising he’s just given the shorter boy an implication that he wants a ‘next time’.  
and he probably doesn’t want it, god.  
louis’ smile is wide and understanding, and they reach harry’s doorstep.  
“next time,” he murmurs. “we’ll definitely see each other again.”  
and he just-just leans up-harry would be lying if he said he didn’t find it absolutely adorable-and presses his thin lips to harry’s chapped ones.  
it’s all harry can register at the moment-he’s kind of been dying to taste louis since he saw his pink lips. and it’s happening.  
and harry guesses louis didn’t have ‘friendly’ on his mind.  
harry kisses back-kind of, he’s not very good-and louis pulls away, resting his forehead against harry’s.  
with a strong rush of affection, harry notices louis’ on fucking tiptoes.  
nick was taller than him-this is kind of new to harry-he really likes this.  
harry smiles, and louis gets down, a similar expression on his face. “see you next time, harry,” louis whispers, pressing one last kiss to harry’s lips before walking away.  
and harry watches him leave, totally not staring at his arse or anything.  
*


End file.
